Seeing the light
by Preppygirl14
Summary: Movie based. Bonnie falls from the horse but doesn't die, and Scarlett has a dream that change her perspective of her marriage. Can she and Rhett have a new life together? Not the best summary, thought.
1. Ch 1 A fall, a dream and a resolution

**And about my other stories Gone with the dream new chapter it's almost ready and Tuning the tables it's half done, however I've couldn't write much for Waking up, I'm having a big block with that one and I'm not sure where I'm going to be able to update it but I won't abandon it, I promise.**

**So thank you for reading, hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 1

A fall, a dream and a resolution

_I'm not a perfect person_  
_There's many things I wish I didn't do_  
_But I continue learning_  
_I never meant to do those things to you_  
_And so I have to say before I go_  
_That I just want you to know_

_I've found a reason for me_  
_To change who I used to be_  
_A reason to start over new_  
_and the reason is you_

...

Rhett came out in time to see Mammy walking to him.

"Miss Scarlett's feeling a heap better today, Mr. Rhett," the woman informed her master.

"Thank you, Mammy," the man thanked softly to the woman and crossed the yard to the other side where his wife was lying on a big armchair covered with blankets. Scarlett had a furry wrapper on and a tea cup in her hands.

"I've come to ask your forgiveness," Rhett told her soft and kindly. He hadn't talked like that to her in years. Scarlett's heart gave a painful tug at the sound but she barely acknowledged her husband, "…in the hope that we can give our life together another chance."

"Our life together?" Scarlett responded bitterly but resignedly, looking away at the large garden in front of her. "When did we ever have a life together?"

Rhett's heart ached or at least the remains of his slaughtered heart. He looked down, feeling extremely tired like to start another fight with Scarlett, besides, she was right. They didn't share a marriage or a life together; they shred bitterness and a battlefield, always a constant fight, always trying to call the other's bluff in order to take it down. Well, after almost lost her he was done, he felt too old to keep up with that vicious dance.

"Yes, you're right," Rhett said staring at her thin, pale but still beautiful face, "but I'm sure if we could only try again, we could be happy," his voice broken but lightened up with hope at the end. He was practically begging in his head to God, to fate, to whatever or whoever that could be listening, another chance, he asked, another chance to make things right. Another chance to prove he did love her; that they could be a family, and maybe, with time she could love him too….

"What is there to make us happy now?" Scarlett asked softly still avoiding Rhett's eyes. There was just too much hurt, his words, his actions, the baby, he baby now gone. Could they be happy? Rhett sound hopeful but she didn't, she was used to look for the bad side of the things.

"Well, there's Bonnie and…," Rhett stopped a second thinking about the repercussions of the words he was about to say. He was afraid of Scarlett using his love as a whip, but he was more afraid of something taking her away from him without having the opportunity to tell her how he felt. "…and I love you, Scarlett," he responded watching his wife and hoping for a miracle. God helps me…, he thought.

Scarlett looked at her hands and a smiled escaped to her lips when she heard Rhett's confession but instantly turned into a bitter smirk. It wasn't true, she thought. He doesn't love me, he just doesn't want to lose me; she convinced herself. He had been always a sore loser.

"When did you discover that?" Scarlett responded sarcastically, almost mockingly placing her cup in the table next to her. She couldn't trust him; she couldn't trust him with the true or his feelings. Once he told her he loved just to leave her the next day. She couldn't feel that pain again, she couldn't handle it; he was too cruel.

"I've always loved you, but you've never given me a chance to show it," he responded serious, his voice just a bit sharp and accusingly.

Scarlett considered his words and she had to admit he was right. She had never given him the chance to prove his love, but how was she supposed to know he loved her? He didn't act like a man in love certainly..., well, it was true he was attentive and thoughtful when they just got married and before Bonnie was born. Actually, their life was pretty good before Bonnie was born; Scarlett didn't blame the girl though, after all she was the one who kicked Rhett out of her room... and her life. She glanced at Rhett and found her resolution to push him away, fading away. It was true she loved Ashley, she would never stopped to love him, but after he was married and Rhett loved, maybe she could give him a chance and with time they will learn to leave in peace as friends, as they were before.

"Well, and just what do you want me to do?" she asked him softly.

"To begin with, give up the mill, Scarlett," he suggested her softly, not, he actually asked her. "We'll go away. We'll take Bonnie and have another honeymoon."

"Give up the mill? Why? It's making more money than ever," Scarlett exclaimed surprised and a little indignant. Give up the mills? Her babies? They were hers, she built them and made them successful and also it was the way she felt secure, having the money on her own.

"Yes, I know, but we don't need it," he responded in the same kind and tender way. It was soothing; Scarlett thought and made his request hard to say no. "Sell it, or better still, give it to Ashley. Melanie's been such a friend to both of us."

At the mention of Melanie Scarlett's blood boiled lightly, feeling jealous of her. She didn't not only have Ashley as husband but also something Rhett had never given to her; his respect.

"Always Melanie! If you'd think a little more about me," she snapped at him bitterly, taking her cup from the table again.

"I am thinking of you," he responded immediately, his hand aching for hers but unable to move, "and I'm thinking that well, maybe it's the mill that's taking you away from me… and from Bonnie."

Correction, he wasn't thinking that was the reason, he knew that was the reason, those damn mills and Ashley Wilkes. But he loved Scarlett, it was something a stupid and masochist thing to do but he did, h was cursed by her and if she agreed to leave with him and their daughter, he would forgive her everything.

But Scarlett being used to their turbulent relationship misunderstood and put down her guard.

"I know what you're thinking. Don't try to bring Bonnie into this. You're the one taking her away from me," she snapped at him angrily, feeling her blood boiling remembering when she wake up that morning and Rhett came in to tell her she was leaving with Bonnie.

Rhett felt guilty, his mind thinking the same as her.

"But she loves you."

"You've done everything to make her love you, not me," Scarlett snapped at him coldly. "She's so spoiled now that—"

"Mommy! Daddy! Watch me!" Bonnie's voice interrupted them and they looked up to see their five year old daughter on her blue riding habit riding sidesaddle on her pony.

"We're watching, darling. You're mighty pretty, precious," Scarlett told her daughter in affection a sweet voice. Losing her baby had affected her and she tried to be closer to Bonnie.

"So are you," Bonnie responded, patting the neck of her pony. "I'm going to jump. Watch me, Daddy."

Rhett immediately walked, limited by the stone fence and watched at her daughter with severity almost nonexistent.

"I don't think you ought to do much jumping yet, Bonnie. Remember, you've just learned to ride sidesaddle."

"I will so jump! I can jump better than ever 'cause I've grown and I've moved the bar higher," Bonnie explained hem as if that were reason enough to understand she could jump easily.

A really bad feeling took over Scarlett who watched her daughter with anxiousness. She left the cup on the table and leaned to Rhett.

"Don't let her do it, Rhett," she asked still worried.

Rhett obeyed his wife, she didn't Bonnie to be hurt either and he was afraid she could fall, and injured herself.

"No, Bonnie, you can't," he told he but the girl ignored her father, turning the horse and taking it to the bars. "Well, if you fall off, don't cry and blame me," Rhett yelled at her daughter a little annoyed because of how easily he was ignored… he had noticed how high the bars were actually.

Scarlett couldn't shake off the feeing and was becoming sick. Despite being told not to, she stood up grabbing Rhett's am in support.

"Rhett, stop her!" she asked him worried and Rhett frowned he saw her like that. He turned to her daughter who was starting to gallop.

"Bonnie! Bonnie!" Rhett yelled but he was ignored once more. Scarlett frowned without taking her eyes off her daughter and slip carefully to the chair beneath her.

"Just like Pa," she mumbled and then she realized why the bad feeling. Her Pa had been like Bonnie before jumping that fence and….

"Just like Pa!"

Rhett now was worried and yelled at her daughter trying to stop her.

"Bonnie! Bonnie! BONNIE!"

But it was too late and everything happened to fast. The horse jumped and Bonnie slipped off, Scarlett and Rhett yelled at the same time, and a horrible sound of splitting wood rang across the air.

Rhett was reaching her daughter without noticing Scarlett had fainted.

* * *

"Darling, darling wake up," Melanie's voice woke up Scarlett. She, remembering Bonnie's fall, sat immediately looking around. She was in her bedroom, probably Rhett had taken her up there. She turned to Melanie and frowned when she noticed her black mourning dress and her expression of deep sadness... No. She felt as the air had been kicked out of her.

"Hurry darling," Melanie said, "we mustn't be late."

Late for what? Scarlett wondered but she honestly didn't care, she needed to know where Bonnie was and how was she before going anywhere.

She rose from the bed, noticing she didn't feel any pain and walked to Melanie who opened the door.

"Melly, how's Bonnie? Is she all right? Where's Rhett?"

Melanie stared at her, sadness taking over her features and she took Scarlett's hand.

"My poor darling, don't worry, I'm here, we'll be through all this," she told Scarlett kindly.

"What are you talking about?" she asked without understanding.

"The people is already downstairs we must be heading to—"

"Where? Melly where is Bonnie?" Scarlett snapped exasperated a bad feeling was spreading on her chest, suffocating her.

"Darling, today is the funeral," Melly responded softly and Scarlett stared at her without processing her words. Her brain just stopped, it was frozen like her, and suddenly Melly's words down on her… funeral…. What other funeral could be if it was not Bonnie's? Nobody else had gotten hurt or sick, and Melly refused to tell her where she was… suddenly she couldn't breathe.

"No…," she couldn't breathe, she was chocking and Melanie tried to hold her but she pushed. No her little girl, no Bonnie too, it couldn't be.

"Scarlett—"

"No! It can't be, no!" she yelled starting to cry, wanting to throw every object in the room at Melly for say those horrible words.

"Darling—"

Scarlett was crying hard now and her knees gave in, she fell to the carpet covering her hands. Her daughter, her little Bonnie was dead; dead before she could try to be a better mother, dead before she could tell how really sorry se was for neglecting her and how much he loved, dead before she made her daughter felt as she had wanted to have her….

"I hadn't the chance to… no, no…," Scarlett was sobbing incoherently in the floor and Melly dragged her to her feet softly. She didn't wonder how, she wouldn't wonder about anything else, life has lost sense.

"I know how you're feeling darling, come on," Melly told her softly dragged her out of the room and she let them because she needed Rhett. She needed him badly, she needed him to hold her and tell her everything would be fine somehow, she needed him to yell at him, to hit him, trying to pass him some of the pain she was feeling because she couldn't take it.

The ride on the carriage was so fast that when she looked up they were already in the cemetery.

"I can't do this Melly," Scarlett said watching the people in black passing their carriage. She couldn't bury her daughter, she just couldn't… and where was Rhett?

"Think of Rhett darling, he would be like you to be strong," Melly told her kindly but firmly holding her arm and pulling her.

Scarlett frowned as she climbed down, thinking about Melly's words.

"Would like to? Where's Rhett? Why is not here with me to bury our daughter?" she snapped sharply when she noticed Rhett was nowhere around as they walked. Something was off, Scarlett realized even if she felt broken. There were many people she didn't know and was sure Bonnie hadn't met before... had they know her in Charleston when Rhett took her? Even so, what they were doing here? She didn't believe they could love her daughter so much to come. She heard a deep draw and turned expecting to see Rhett but she met a man looking a little like her husband; he must be Ross, Rhett's bother… and maybe that woman next to him was Rosemary, or his wife... She turned and the saw of someone shook her core with anger. How could that cad allow her to come? Belle was all dress in black crying her heart out. Scarlett glared at her as many of the presents. How could her husband be so shameless to invite his mistress to their daughter's funeral? She felt heartbroken and betrayed, so really Belle was more important to Rhett than her.

"Melly, I can't do this, I can't bury my daughter," she told Melanie trying to freed her arm and Melanie frowned looking at her with alarm and pity.

"Scarlett, Bonnie died four years ago…," she told her softly and Scarlett stepped back.

"What? No, no…," she couldn't breathe again and felt the floor breaking down. Four years…? Her daughter has been dead for four years? But then….

"I thought you were better about that…," Melanie commented her and Scarlett never hated her more than in that moment.

"Better? My daughter is… not, not, it's impossible! Where's Rhett, Melly?!" she yelled dragging attention but she didn't care, there was something wrong. Bonnie wasn't dead, she couldn't be, and less she couldn't be dead since four years ago, she has just fallen from the damn horse.

"Oh darling," Melanie tried to old her but she stepped back out of her reach, she turned around and her eyes met the grave stone which was closer than she thought; she was at the edge of the grave hole. She looked up and read the inscription.

_Rhett Kingsley Butler._

_Beloved husband and son._

_1828-1877_

Scarlett stared at the gravestone which was shining shamelessly under the sun, mocking of her.

No, it wasn't true. It couldn't… it was impossible.

"No, no—!"

"Darling," Melanie tried to hold her but she freed herself from her arms, falling to the ground. No, he couldn't…, not Rhett, this was a bad joke. That was it, Rhett that cad, always with his cruel jokes. Surely she would come out laughing of her tears, of her weakness and need for her…. But no, the coffin suspended over the grave had flowers as well and his name on a band. Rhett was dead….

As Meanie held her she let out a horrible bloodcurdling cry. No, no Rhett, not him…, why couldn't be she dead instead of her husband and girl.

"Darling everyone's watching," Melanie whispered but those words had no sense, nothing had sense and wouldn't have it never more. Rhett was dead, her best friend, the only person who could make her feel well and furious in one second, the person who had taken them out of Atlanta that night at risk of his own life and she remembered that morning when Bonnie felt. 'I love you, Scarlett, he had told her. 'I've always loved you, but you've never given me a chance to show it,' no she thought, she never did. She was too worried loving Ashley… and they hit her, she didn't love him, she thought pathetically, why he could be the one being buried and she wouldn't feel the same broken that now. She had confused her friendship with Ashley for love, and her love for Rhett for friendship. She loved Rhett, she realized, she loved him and now it was too late. She would never heard him laugh, she would never saw him smile or play with Bonnie, how his eyes sparkled when he looked at Bonnie, with so much love, she had been jealous of her without knowing why and now she did, it was because Rhett paid more attention to their daughter than he, it was because she wanted him to love her as much as she loved Bonnie.

She had everything once, she realized. She remembered how sweet and attentive was Rhett at the beginning of their marriage, always pleasing her, doing everything for her, giving her the moon and the stars on a silver plate and she just pushed him away. Stupidly, she pushed him away until he turned cold and sadistic; she pushed him out of her bedroom, out of her life and now it was too late. Too late to say she was sorry, too late to say I love you too….

"Mrs. O'Hara?" A harsh voice interrupted her mourning and she turned to see a young woman all dressed in black and a long black net. She wouldn't have bothered to turn but it was the name what dragged her attention. How dare she whoever she was? Didn't she now she was a Butler, and it was his husband who was lying there?

"It's Butler," Scarlett snapped coldly and the girl glowered at her.

"I am Mrs. Butler, for umpteenth time!" the woman snapped at Scarlett furiously. "What are you doing here?"

Scarlett frowned. She, Mrs. Butler? Was she was drunk?

"So nice Scarlett, doing another scene on my husband's funeral," the girl snapped glaring at her with pure hate. Scarlett wanted so badly to slap her.

"He's not your husband, he's mine," she shot back, closing her hands in fist. As she kept talking... how she dared to say Rhett was her husband? And why nobody seemed to help her? It was her husband there, for Christ sakes.

"Please, he hadn't been your husband for four years, since he divorced you. Or don't you remember? He didn't want to see you anymore," the girl told her ruthlessly and Scarlett stepped back shaking her head, this couldn't be true.

"No, he… he loved me," she responded angrily.

"He hated you, after all you did how could he do different? And now it's dead… because of you!"

"No, he's not, he's not…," she turned to see Melly, hoping for her to say that woman was wrong, Rhett was dead because of her, Rhett hadn't left her and divorced and married that crazy woman... but one look at Melly's face confirmed everything and she felt he heat breaking once more.

"NOOOO, NOOOO RHEEET, NOOOO! HE LOVED ME, MELLY, TELL HER!" but Melly just stared at her. "I LOVE HIM, I DO, I LOVE, RHETT!"

"It's too late Scarlett—"

"NO, NOOO! RHEEEETT! RHEEEEETT!"

...

Scarlett opened her eyes and found herself tangled in her sheets with sweat pearling her forehead and tears rolling down her cheeks.

For a moment she didn't recognize where she was or what was happening, she was just crying he heart out, calling Rhett and Bonnie's name, but the she recognized the canopy of her bed, the silk curtains hanging on the sides, the bedside tables... she was in her room and she was wearing still her furry wrapper; nothing of that had been real.

"It was just a dream. Thanks God, it was just a dream," Scarlett whispered, closing her eyes and letting her tears fell. Rhett was fine, was alive and wanting to start a new life with her, he loved her... her heart leaped again and now she understood why. She loved him. She loved him too, she didn't want Ashley not anymore, and this time they will have a chance to be happy. They would again from that city full of sad terrible memories, they would start a fresh; maybe they could even have another baby….

She could almost laugh out of happiness; there was nothing she needed beside Bonnie and Rhett. And then she remembered Bonnie has felt… her happiness died as she thought of all sort of things that could have happen to her daughter. What if she…? No, she jumped out of bed, taking off the stuffy furry wrapper, tossing it aside and running to the door despite the hurt in her torso. She didn't care one bit, she just wanted to see he baby girl and her husband.

"Miss Scarlett?" She found Mammy coming out of Bonnie's room. The black woman frowned. "You shouldn't be up, Miss Scarlett, you're not all right."

"How is Bonnie, Mammy?" Scarlett asked ignoring the scolding. Mammy's face felt and she felt her heart racing, he legs wanting to break down.

"She's injured pretty bad, Miss Scarlett. She's in her bed, Mister Rhett is with her."

Mammy's words were the most beautiful thing she had ever heard. Bonnie was alive, she was alive… she was injured but she and Rhett will take care of her and she will be fine, her family was intact.

She didn't mind to respond Mammy and rushed to the room, anxious to see Bonnie and Rhett.

* * *

**So the next chapter it's going to be super super fluffy lovey-dovey, hahaha okay, maybe not that much. Please let me know what do you think. **


	2. Ch 2 Love in the afternoon

**I'm sorry guys, this was supposed to come out earlier but I'd been so busy with school projects that I could barely write a few lines.**

**And btw, your reviews are lovely, I love them all, they always made me smile, and don't worry Guess I will finish all my stories but I sometimes have this writer's block and this help me to get rid of it.**

**I hope you like it guys! And thank you for reading.**

* * *

Chapter 2

Love in the afternoon

_I roamed the Earth_  
_In search of this_  
_I knew I'd know you_  
_Know you by your kiss_

...

Scarlett swung open the door anxious to see Bonnie and Rhett and her eyes felt on her daughter lying in bed, her pretty face badly bruised.

"Oh, Bonnie darling," she crossed the room quickly, kneeling next to the bed ignoring the sharp pain in her middle, feeling tears of relief building in her eyes as she saw her little chest rise and fall. She was alive, she wasn't fine but she will be and everything else as well. Scarlett lifted a trembling hand and caressed softly Bonnie's cheek with her finger. She was so soft, she marveled, and then reached out to move a few hairs out of her face, smoothing her unmanageable curls. She knew she wasn't the type of mother who loved spent time with kids or cuddle with them, but she will try, she vow there. She will do her best to be a loving mother, a good one, and never give a reason to anyone to say the contrary.

Scarlett rose softly and kissed Bonnie's forehead as careful as the girl could broke down if she moved to quickly. She looked up and her eyes met a dark red-rimmed pair. Rhett was sitting on a chair on the other side of the bed, watching her. She had no idea how she hadn't seen him but in that moment a wave of relief hit her. Despite she knew it had been just a dream she couldn't help but feel happiness to see him there alive next to her. He was looking at her with pain, sadness and guilt, all written in his face. He looked tortured and desperate and he heart ached to take his pain away. She remembered the crushing feeling in her dream when she had thought he was dead, how she had felt as her life was over, and now, thinking about it she realized it wasn't wrong that thought. Rhett had been there for her longer than anyone else. True Melly had been there too and Ashley if you could call him useful and comforting, but they had never done what Rhett had done for her and now she could see plain as day it was out of love. He took her out of Atlanta risking his life because he loved her, he even warned Ashley and Frank when they got involved with the Ku Klux and managed to save Ashley despite his feelings for her, he spoiled her to not end when they got married, never ask her anything in exchange but her love.

As she saw him sitting there, with his eyes red probably form crying, next to their injured daughter, looking lost and in pain she felt love running through her veins and filling her chest wanting to come out.

He frowned as she took the look on her face and shock crossed his face. She knew why. She was looking at him with her love for him sparkling in her eyes; she was looking at him as she had never looked Ashley before.

Before he could say anything, she rose and crossed the room, taking him quickly in her embrace. She wrapped her arms tightly around him, his face burying in her neck. He froze at first, his body stiffen probably wondering what she was doing and why. Scarlett lifted her hand and buried her fingers in his hair starting to pet him as taking into his familiar scent of fine brandy and cigars. Her heart leaped at the long missed smell of her husband. How she had missed that scent in those long lonely nights, longing to be there when she would wake up.

"Rhett," she whispered holding onto him for dear life. "It's fine, she's going to be fine, we're going to be fine."

She felt his breath in her neck burning her and running across her skin and then she felt his hand creeping to her back and pulling her closer.

"It's my fault," he mumbled tortured, his voice broken, "she's like this because of me."

"No," Scarlett told him immediately, wanting to fix him. She couldn't stand to look at her strong husband like this; it was breaking her as well.

"Yes," he replied stubborn. "First I hurt you and then her—"

Scarlett pulled back and her heart ached when she saw tears pricking out of his eyes, his face haggard.

"No, darling it's not your fault," she told him softly, one hand cupping his cheek and her thumb caressing the skin below. "It's nobody's fault. She would have jumped anyway, she's stubborn, and if you had seen the bar so high you wouldn't have let her."

Rhett looked up at her with longing and disconcert as she wasn't really there, as she were a ghost. Then he nodded slowly and his large hand covered the one she had resting over his cheek; her kindness and endearment acting like a tonic to his aching soul.

Rhett just couldn't stop looking at her, that look in her eyes was all he had always wanted. The love shining in her eyes was crystal clear and made his heart wanting to pop out of his chest, made him wanting to lift Scarlett in his arms and kissed her breath away. He wanted to carry her to her bed and make love to her or at least hold her and tell her he loved her as well… but he didn't do anything. After all he didn't know how much this would last, maybe it was just a reaction because of Bonnie's fall, maybe tomorrow she will be cold and distant again holding to Ashley Wilkes ghost, but as long as she was looking at him like that and talking to him like that, he would hold on her for dear life. Maybe he could make her realize what was shining in her eyes, maybe he could make her love him, maybe finally there was a chance for them to be happy, and maybe they could be the family he had always wanted them to be.

"Doctor Meade already checked on Bonnie," Rhett told her. He didn't want to break that silence but he knew she would like to know what had happened to her daughter. Scarlett nodded, waiting for him to speak.

Rhett sighed and let of her hand, running his other through his hair. He remembered what the doctor had said, that Bonnie had been really lucky. 'A fall from this height at her age would have been deadly; luckily I think she slipped before the horse could throw her'. Scarlett didn't need to hear that, those words already haunted him, Rhett thought.

"She broke her left leg and arm, and has several bruises. Doctor Meade gave her laudanum for the pain and she won't be up for a couple of hours."

Scarlett nodded, swallowing upon hearing her daughter's list of injuries.

"But she will be fine," she said trying to convince Rhett more than her.

"I hope so," Rhett responded sighing. Scarlett swallowed again and she froze pierced by a sharp pain; her hand flied to her ribs. She had rose so quickly from the bed and being anxious to not find Rhett and Bonnie that had neglected her own wounds and now she felt the crushing pain below her chest growing.

Rhett noticed her face sudden paleness and her pain expression and stood up immediately, taken her in his arms carefully and sitting her in the chair he had left. It was not the comfort she needed but it was better than standing up. She shouldn't have got from the bed, he thought worried.

"Is it hurt badly? Do you want me to call Doctor Meade?" Rhett asked her anxiously, kneeling before her and taking her hand in his. Scarlett closed her eyes and shook her head.

"I'm fine," she lied, opening her eyes and looking at Bonnie. "I just shouldn't have gotten up from the bed so quickly, but I needed to know she was fine." 'I needed to know you both were fine', she added in her mind.

Rhett nodded, understanding her fear and lifted her hand to his lips, kissing it softly. He didn't know when this soft and kind behavior of hers was going to end but he intended to take full advantage of it.

"I will ask Pork to bring up your armchair so you can be comfortable," he kissed her hand again before leaving the room. Scarlett stared at the door after he left, feeling a burning sensation in her hand where he had kissed her. It felt so good, so different. She had ever wanted to admit it, but she knew it had been always like that. When Ashley kissed her hand she felt tingles and a little excitement, but when Rhett touched her, even slightly, her skin felt alive, on fire, and she could feel him in her whole body, most of the times melting.

Scarlett sighed, biting her lip, she had wanted to wait to tell him how she felt but she didn't see the point now. Bonnie was fine and why to wait for something else to happen? Besides she was Scarlett, she didn't know how to wait for the things she wanted, and she didn't know the meaning of the word patience.

As she waited for Rhett, Scarlett looked around the nursery and thought of how unfamiliar seemed for her as she didn't spend so much time there. She swallowed feeling ashamed but she will change that, she thought; she would make Bonnie felt loved not only by her father but by her too.

Scarlett tossed a little in the chair, feeling the pain growing but she wouldn't let her body ruin that moment. She found a position that didn't make her body ached that much and waited for Rhett.

A few minutes later the door was opened and Rhett and Pork entered carrying the chair. They left it down next to Scarlett and then the valet left the room. Rhett lifted Scarlett in his arms as soft as she were made out of the most fragile crystal and settled her down on the big puffy chair.

"Is the pain growing?" he asked Scarlett worried and she shook her head. It wasn't entirely true but she didn't care thought. However he still fussed around her trying to make her comfortable. She stopped him taking his hand when he was checking her pillow for a third time.

"Rhett—"

"What is it, my dear?"

She smiled, encouraged by his kindness and the endearment, anything was better than 'my pet'.

"Do you still want us to go on a honeymoon…, after Bonnie is better?"

He was taken by surprise and frowned looking at her. Maybe after all she didn't want to give their marriage a chance, Rhett thought grimly but her sparking eyes didn't let him believe that. She wasn't reluctant, but hopeful.

"Of course, if you want to come, that is."

"I want to; it's what I want more than anything; for us to start again."

Rhett heart leaped at her confession and he kneeled next to her, tightening the grip on her hand. A voice in his head warning against this hope, maybe she was plotting something, but he kicked the voice to the back of his head.

"Do you really mean it?"

Scarlett smiled brightly at him, letting her love to show all over her face and cupped his face with her hand.

"Before came here I had this awful dream that made me realize something," she told him softly and his heart pounded painfully in his chest. Could this really be? Was she about to say what he was thinking? Could God grant him this miracle at last?

"Something bad?" Rhett asked practically holding his breath and Scarlett realized he already knew or was suspecting it but was hoping for the worst. He was waiting for her to crush his hopes as she'd been doing for the past years.

This miraculous glimpse inside her husband's impenetrable mind surprised her. Maybe it wasn't that hard to read Rhett's face, only if she cared enough, and she did now.

"I love you, Rhett," she finally said smiling at him, "I love you and I'm so sorry—"

But she couldn't finish because Rhett had rose from the floor and had claimed her lips in a deep ardent kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck tightly and he pulled her closer by her waist. He didn't mind the awkward position and she didn't mind the pain in her middle; all they care about was the other's warm, the other's body pressing firmly against their body, the feeling of their lips caressing, devouring, of their breaths mixing.

Scarlett felt was light as a feather as a great weight had been taken off her shoulders; her heart was pounding and butterflies were fluttering in her stomach, and she felt as carefree and alive as when she was sixteen at that barbeque.

Finally Rhett pulled back looking at her. She was breathless and blushed but her eyes were sparkling with unconcealed love and desire, and he felt a tug at his heart.

"Oh darling, you do love me, don't you?" he whispered, still unsure, a tender smile curling up his lips and Scarlett smiled back, caressing his cheek.

"I do, Rhett, with all my heart," she responded feeling really emotional, "and I'm so sorry for everything. I never meant to hurt you."

"You were honest when you said you didn't love me. I shouldn't have punished you for that," he replied knowing it was the truth. Yes, it hurt like hell knowing she was marrying him without loving him, but he had hoped she would eventually.

"I think part of me already loved you, but I was too blind to see it," Scarlett told him thinking of those times when she had been happy to see him but didn't know why. She looked at him ashamed and a little sad for all the harm she had done. She imagined herself loving Rhett for years but having nothing in return; it must have been awful.

"It's not important now," he assured taking her hands in his and kissing softly both before looking up at her with warm eyes. "We'll go away, the three of us and we'll start a new life."

His smile was so sweet and warm that she grinned back immediately.

"Sounds wonderful."

He kissed her hands again and then leaned further to peak her lips softly. She closed her eyes, sighing with pleasure and she heard him chuckling. She feared for an instant he was mocking of her, but his laugh was light and non-malicious. Scarlett opened her eyes and looked up at him, puzzled.

"What?"

"You don't have an idea how long I've waited to hear those words, it feels unreal, as I'm going to wake up and find you gone," he confessed her and indeed, his hands were gripping hers softly but tightly, as he feared she could disappeared if he didn't hold onto her. Scarlett smile faded and she felt as she'd been kicked in the stomach. It was her fault Rhett felt that way, so many years she hurting him.

Rhett smile disappeared as well when he saw her expression but she talked before he could ask her anything.

"I'm sorry, Rhett. I can't take the things I did but I can take the pain I've caused you, if you let me," she squeezed his hands, begging him with her eyes, begging him not to hurt her, not to push her away. She looked quite scared indeed—Rhett noticed with preoccupation—as scared as she were when they had escaped Atlanta that night. Was she scared he would leave her? Did she really care so much about him, to be scared of not having him?

Rhett kissed her white knuckles softly, wanting to ease her more than anything.

"How can I not?" he responded affectionately, rubbing her hands with his thumbs. Scarlett's bright smile was his reward and he couldn't ask for anything better.

"Where should we go?" she asked him as excited as a little girl.

"Anywhere you and Bonnie want to go," he responded with a big grin, chuckling at her excitement. He loved how she was always eager to receive gifts or go in trips to exciting places, he loved the way her eyes shone, and the way she smiled.

"To New Orleans?" Scarlett asked with a secret sweet smiled and Rhett wanted nothing more than swept her off her feet and take her to their room. He cursed her wounds but grinned at her.

"Of course, darling."

"And Paris?"

Rhett let go her hands and cupped her face, his eyes boring into hers.

"Anywhere you want, my love."

* * *

Rhett turned to look at Scarlett and, as he had suspected, he found her asleep. Her head was leaning to him, rested in the back of the armchair and her hand lied loose, intertwined with his. He knew he had fallen asleep because her hand had stopped gripping his.

He couldn't help but stare at her sleeping face. How long it had been since he had watched her sleeping? Since Bonnie was a baby, it seemed a life ago. When they got married and they were happy, not as happy as he would like them to be, but they were friends. He was allowed to be near of her and share not only her bed but her thoughts, her feelings, her dreams… and then she banished him from her bedroom and he considered their marriage over. He had Bonnie and tried to convince himself that was all what he needed but it wasn't true. Being without Scarlett was ripping him apart, now he wasn't even allowed to watch her sleep or hold her in night, so he tried to hurt her. He wondered if she had really being upset or angry or even sad knowing he was sleeping in Belle's. She wasn't stupid; she knew he had sleep with Belle from time to time, so he couldn't help but wonder if she had being hurt by that, not that he liked to hurt her, but was desperate to know she care, even if it was just because of her pride. And now, after all those years, after her accident and the loss of their child, she loved him. Those words sounded so odd to him and the more he repeated them the least he believed they were true, but they were. She had told him over and over, and he had seen it in her beautiful green eyes. Now she was entirely and completely his… or she wasn't? The truth was he had been so happy, insanely happy to learn she loved him he forgot the rest of the world. He just gave the attention and kindness and love he had been denying her those years, but now that he could think about what just had happened he couldn't understand her sudden change. She had said she had an awful dream that made her see that she loved him, but how? And most important, how did Ashley Wilkes fit in all that? Had she realized she didn't love him and just Rhett? Or now she loved him but was still obsessed with Ashley? Those questions were driving him mad, but he had wasted so much time he wasn't ready to lose more. First was Bonnie and Scarlett's recovery, and with time he would work out his issues with Scarlett, he knew they could do it, they could start afresh.

He smiled wider, brushing off a tendril that had fallen in her face for then take her in his arms softly and carrying her to her room… was their room now? He sighed a little frustrated, but she wouldn't bother her now with the conversation they will have, she needed to rest.

Luckily in her hurry Scarlett had left open her room's door and he entered easily. Being again in that room carrying Scarlett brought bitter memories; memories that haunted him about that night on Ashley's birthday. He had carried her to her room and forced himself onto her, as he were some brute who preferred to satisfy his needs than cared if he hurt her. He was deeply ashamed and furious with himself, he should have better gone somewhere else, to Belle's, to other place where could be far from her and couldn't hurt her. After that he left and when he returned and found her pregnant he insulted her and hurt her again for then killing their child. He knew he was the one to blame for her miscarriage, for her wounds. He had her blood and their child's on his hands and today almost had Bonnie's….

Scarlett's hand touch startled him and he looked down. He had been so deep in thought he hadn't realized she had woken up. Actually he was just standing in the middle of her room.

She caressed his cheek softly, frowning worried; when she woke up and saw the haunted hurt face of her husband couldn't take it. Scarlett realized then that he was carrying a pain bigger than she had ever imagined.

Rhett forced a smile to ease her and walked to her bed, placing her down. He then dragged the covers over her body tucking her in but Scarlett stopped him.

"What's wrong, Rhett?"

The man shook his head, suddenly looking old and tired.

"It's nothing, Scarlett," he responded but her eyes bending his will one more time, made him tell her about at least one of his many burdens. "It's this room," he admitted, "it brought me bad memories."

Scarlett looked down ashamed knowing what he was meaning, after all she kicked him out of their room, not hers, their.

She squeezed his hand tightly and looked up at him, his ashamed painful expression mirroring hers.

"I'm so sorry about that Rhett; I should've never asked you to leave this room."

Rhett sighed; he had wanted to hear these words in the past so many times, he had wanted to throw back her apology and mocked of her but that didn't seem right or fair anymore, and he didn't want to do it. Being honest he wasn't the one to blame in that, he had done anything to her she had wanted to kick him out, but after he had been really mean. He had been hurt yes but that wasn't excuse, and even less if he wanted to win her love.

"It's all right, Scarlett—"

"No, it's not," he looked at her surprised but she was looking down at her hands. "It was stupid, and as soon as I did it, I regretted it. I just wanted to go after you and apologized but I knew you wouldn't have done it."

"No, I wouldn't," he replied seriously but not angry, "I would wanted to hurt you as you hurt me."

"I deserved it," she continued, "but so you to know… there wasn't a moment in night when I wouldn't miss you. I missed your stories and the way you held me… I missed felt safe because you were there."

Rhett was touched beyond words; he placed a hand under her chin and made her lift her gaze. He saw the regret and the sadness in her eyes, but also saw honesty.

"I missed you too, terribly."

"Rhett… would you return? Can you forgive me and come back to our room?"

"I'd love to, Mrs. Butler," he mumbled pressing his forehead against hers and she surrounded his neck with her arms, drinking up in his essence.

They stayed like that for a few more minutes, Scarlett half-way falling asleep. Rhett smiled, realizing how tired she really was and untangled himself softly from her.

Scarlett opened her eyes immediately and held onto him.

"No…"

"Darling, you're tired. You need to sleep to be fine when Bonnie wakes up," Scarlett pouted but let him go. He was right; she needed to have all her energy to see her daughter.

"Fine, but you can stay with me until I fall asleep… please?"

Rhett stared at her and slowly smiled.

"All right, I'll just call Mammy so she can stay with Bonnie for a while," he pecked her lips and kissed her forehead and left the room, glancing at her one last time.

* * *

**Okay, okay, maybe not the fluffiest stuff, but I think it's fine, sweet without reaching corny... I hope.**

**I once felt from a horse and broke my leg, but of course I was sixteen not five, so I'm not sure the injuries I invented for Bonnie are accurate but if not let's imagine they are.**

**Again, thank you for reading and let me know what you think.**


End file.
